1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a dual-axis hinge that has a few components in a simple structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices with hinged covers such as notebook computers, cellular phones and the like are common in people's life. Generally, such an electronic device comprises a base, a cover and a hinge. The cover usually has a display. The hinge pivotally connects the cover to the base, and the cover pivots away from the base when the electronic device is being used.
To provide additional flexibility, dual-axis hinges have been further developed and allow covers to be rotated after the covers are pivoted respectively away from the bases.
However, conventional dual-axis hinges tend to have a very complicated structure and be composed of many components so manufacturing conventional dual-axis hinges is inevitably expensive and time-consuming. Furthermore, conventional dual-axis hinges are normally not able to hold the covers in position relative to the bases.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a dual-axis hinge to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.